villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha
Alpha is a major antagonist in the Men In Black animated television series and a minor antagonist in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings John Bishop grew up in Topeka, Kansas, to a family of soldiers that fought in every American war. John was raised a patriot from birth, and, enlisted in the military right on his eighteenth birthday. Bishop, after fifteen years of service, was announced to be one of several American soldiers that would be deported to fight in Ishval. Ishval was middle eastern nation that was currently at odds with the European country of Amestris. Bishop, carrying very little background on why he was to do so, was ordered to fight the Ishvallans. He asked no questions and carried out his orders. It was here that John met an older fellow soldier, Arthur Brent. Arthur took a strange satisfaction in fighting and killing the Ishvallans, one that turned off John very much. In the midst of the fighting in Ishval one day, Bishop disappeared in a bright flash. Most of the soldiers, sans Arthur, were far too busy fighting to notice, Bishop awoke in what resembled an alien spaceship. Several needles and plugs were inside of him. He couldn't bring himself to scream. "We have all of the information we need on the human." "Shall we kill him, then?" "Needlessly bloody. Just put him back. "What if he tells the other humans?" "Nobody would ever believe him. Besides, given the human lifespan, he'll be long dead by the time we invade." Invade? Before Bishop could question the extraterrestrials, he was beamed back to earth as if by magic. Bishop continued fighting, but found his strength and reflexes had increased tenfold. An end result of the encounter with the aliens? Bishop wasn't even entirely sure if that was real. Over a few days, John convinced himself it was all a huge fever dream or something, that is, until a massive explosion occurred near his camp. John and Arthur checked out the explosion to see an alien pod in the blast radius. Inside was a dead alien. John was immensely disturbed that the alien resembled one from the spaceship that was in his 'dream'. Apparently, said 'dream' was anything but. Several American and Amestrian men gathered around the pod and took reports. It was truly a mystery. The hood of the pod was opened up, revealing a huge, red stone that seemed to power the craft. The scene was left as it was fund when everyone went to sleep. In the dark of the night, Arthur awoke to take another look at the pod. He opened it to find the still dead alien. Truth of the matter was, Arthur had a long interest in extraterrestrials. He took it upon himself to dissect the alien, and look over the body. However, when he sliced off the arm--it attached itself to him. The long, tentacle like arm stuck into his back. Although painful at first, it gave Arthur a massive rush. Arthur turned around to find a soldier from Texas, Yancy "Walker" Dougan, having witnessed the whole ordeal. Walker had half a mind to report Walker to central. However, just as he pulle dout his walkie talkie, Arthur extended his new alien limb through the soldier's stomach. He would later report that Ishvallans had not only murdered Walker, but stolen the alien. Thus, began Arthur's newest hobby--collecting alien body parts to make himself even stronger. The alien pod was an object of discussion and controversy throughout the whole war. It was an Amestrian state alchemist named Solf J. Kimblee that pushed everything over the edge. He approached the pod, lifted the hood, and, using a blade, cut a small piece of the red stone from the engine. The little stone gave Kimblee an enormous boost in power. His alchemy enhanced, he could now create and destroy from nothing, and ignore the law of equivalent exchange. With this power, he leveled and utterly destroyed Ishval in a matter of a few horrific hours. Henry Mansley was called in to clean things up. The alien pod (the rest of the stone with it) was confiscated by the military, and Kimblee was to spend the rest of his life in jail for the atrocities he committed, trialed as a war criminal. Mansley approached the only other two soldiers close to the situation, Arthur and Bishop, and informed the two that nobody could know of what happened in Ishval. In exchange for their silence, both would be given spots in the military. Both accepted, one far more willingly than the other. Bishop carried the memory of the aliens with him through his whole life. He knew he would have to keep quiet for his country's sake. He soon found that, in addition to his enhanced strength and speed, Bishop had also stopped aging. He was stuck in his mid-thirties. Another result of the alien radiation. The aliens were wrong...by the time of the invasion, Bishop would be breathing. Arthur, who now goes by his codenmae given to him by Henry's son, Kent, Alpha, happily remained quiet. The less people knew of aliens the less people could know his...little hobby. Bishop, however, knows an invasion is only nearing... Alpha, along with Bishop, acts as a guard in Kent Mansley's super prison. When Princess Azula takes over the prison, he remains in a place of power. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Plotting in the Shadows Alpha appears as one of CADMUS' associates in this war. He is summoned by Kent Mansley, another addition to the organization, where he informs about the severity of the situation, regarding about the crash of a "meteor", that it revealed to be an unusual and different type of supernatural power. After the end of the meeting, Alpha approaches the scientist, Kirk Langstrom, asking him the reason of his research. He openly reveals that it was his daughter, that drove him to new approaches. After receiving the information to his regard, Alpha begins his next designs. It is also revealed, that Alpha is the mastermind, behind Victor Fries' tragic backstory, as he was the cause of driving the scientist into a deep research, to save his wife, Nora, the latter attempting to kill her. Hiring In the later events, Alpha and Bishop recruit the alien mercenary, Joseph Korso, as a double-agent, working also for aliens, opposed to the CADMUS' executives. Cartoon Villains War Category:TV Show Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Kent Mansley's Alliance Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:CADMUS Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:The Shredder's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:David Warner